


Requiem Verse

by Kazushin14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Character, Idols, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Singing, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: "Krach, static-noise like beings responsible for nearly bringing humanity to extinct hundred years ago, strikes upon this beautiful world once again…" With the lands now flooded with Sirene and Krach beasts. a group of idols known as Muse and their manager bearing the burdens of despair continue their song onward. Will there be any hope left to fight for survival?





	1. Prologue Verse

** Prologue **

“10 more minutes! Our live will be starting soon!!”

Loud voices from the outside passed through the walls into the dressing room, a dark room only lit by lights from the mirror. Right in front of the mirror, a young man with gray long hair tied it up in a loose ponytail.

Mismatched eyes of gray and green with black sclera, gazed calmly at its own reflection. Despite his scarred face, he was well dressed up in a black army outfit with a black cape draped over his shoulder.

Let out a deep breath to acknowledge the voice he heard, he mumbled to himself, “With this, it will finally end…”

_Knock knock!_

“Pardon me, Kazuki. It’s me.”

Getting up to turn, a taller figure with short swept back raven haired wearing contrasting color of a similar army outfit entered. The raven haired’s brown orbs turned around to look with a smile shown on hips lips. “It really suits you sharply, Kazuki.”

As the faint blush colored his cheeks, Kazuki returned with a small smile back as well, “I can say the same, Seimei. Like a commander of the army, you’ll definitely bring victory to end this war.”

Letting out a faint chuckle, Seimei approached towards Kazuki. Within reach, he immediately pulled the smaller figure into his arms and whispered, “Do you really want this, Kazuki…? It is okay, if you want to withdraw.”

The warmth enveloping his heart from Seimei, Kazuki knew how much his heart was ready to break and scream. He wanted to scream what his heart desired, to give the answer that could give him a chance to run from this.

But, he knew better than anyone. A part inside him that wanted something different from this. Thus, Kazuki raised his arms up to return the embrace and nodded, “Yeah, for the sake of this world polluted by corrupted noise… For all of us, for him… I have to, Seimei.”

“I see… If this is what you want, I’ll be with you to achieve this together. The world… Everyone… And for him, too….,” Seimei’s replied added with a firmer hug given to Kazuki, which was returned the same too.

Buried his head into Seimei’s chest, Kazuki thought to himself aloud, “Thinking back, if that day never came, would I have remained ignorant till my death…?”

****_ End of Prologue _ ** **


	2. Verse 1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and Italic = Singing in background  
> Italic = Singing in Dialogue

** Verse 1-1 **

“On this day XX/XX/2X44, we are greatly reminded of the great world-ending disaster happened on humanity 400 years ago. The human civilization nearly wiped out by the great terror of Krach, sentinel beings created in sought by countries to use as a weapon in starting a World war.

“But, these beings turned against its creator and eliminated them. At worse, humans and non-living beings coming in contact by the sounds it makes will turn into one. It was then today, the human civilization found hope where they fight back to save humanity—!”

In the airport arrival clearance, the TV reporter announcement drowned out by the loud voices of passenger. Families, couples, businessman talking on their phone, were in their own world while waiting for their turn.

“Enjoy your stay, sir!” The female immigration officer smiled at the leaving passenger. Turned her head back, she called out, “Next, please.”

Gray-haired young man wearing a black coat and carrying a small sling bag, walked towards the counter. He handed the passport over in his hand to allow her job to begin.

Not more than few minutes later, his passport returned as the officer the spoke to him, “Please have a good day and welcome back, Yoshimiya Kazuki-san.”

With a warm and polite smile, Kazuki nodded and replied, “Thank you, miss.”

With another nod of his head, he turned his head back and headed towards the baggage location in the airport.

While walking, a thought came into his mind with his smile remained on his lips, “Home at last! Hope Jii-chan and everyone are doing well!”

**xxx**

“Yes, Jii-chan. I’ve arrived at the airport here,” Let out a sigh, Kazuki rolled his eyes next at what his grandfather said next. He let out another groan and assured, “Don’t curse this place too! There’s no sign of Krach here, and even if so, I’m armed.”

Collected his luggage, Kazuki sighed upon hearing the familiar high-pitched peppy song.

Though what he had sighed at wasn’t the caller, or… The over-worried concerns of a company president and grandfather.

The worried and hoarse voice exclaimed out from Kazuki’s gray rectangular-shaped phone, “Jii-chan know Kazu-chan is arm! What Jii-chan mean is, my no-good grandson rash and hot-headed personality is giving Jii-chan a heart attack!”

“Isn’t that one of the reason you send me to Symphonic Muses University in New Zealand for three years so I can be a competent manager?” Rolled his eyes once more, Kazuki took a deep breath and spoke, “I’ll be fine, Jii-chan. If anything happens, I’ll call, okay? Pinky promise, Jii-chan?”

From the few seconds of silence, Kazuki could hear the sigh from his phone as his grandfather conceded, “Jii-chan can never say no whenever my grandkids make pinky promises… Be careful on your way back—One more thing, Kazu-chan!”

“What is it?” wondered Kazuki.

The tone of worry now switched to a cheerful and peppy tone Kazuki was familiar with, added, “Don’t leave the airport just yet! Someone is coming to pick you up from there! It’s a surprise from Jii-chan, so just be a good boy and wait, okay?!”

Gray orbs widen in surprise, Kazuki reply flustered, “W-What?! I thought you said—Who on earth is coming to fetch me, Jii—?!”

_BEEP! BEEP!_

“Hello! Jii-chan?!” Pulling his phone back, Kazuki stared at his phone screen that showed his call ended. He stopped his tracks and sat on the closest empty seat he found at the Arrival Meeting hall.

Threw his head back, he let out a loud groaned and growled to himself, “I’m not a child anymore, for god’s sake. Give me the credit in capable of taking a few Krach, Jii-chan!”

“Besides…,” Pulling his head back up, he raised his hand up to the black bandage on his neck. One of the main reason he had agreed to his grandfather’s decision to become Muse manager, was what lies beneath the bandages.

Shook his head, Kazuki was about to stand. But, curiousity just came into his mind. He spoke to himself in a doubtful tone, “Wait, who is this surprised person—?”

_KABOOM!!_

“KYAAH!!”

“K-K-KRACHS!!!”

Whipped his head to the sound of the chaos, a monstrous creature whose skin covered in black-grayish video noise entered the Arrival hall.

The mob of people at once fleeing far as they could, Kazuki noticed the large wolf-like creature among them opened its mouth.

Realized what was about to happen next, Kazuki shouted while he dashed forward, “Everyone, close your ears now!!!”

Confused at whatever the stranger shouted to them, the mob obeyed and covered their ears. Picking up his pace, Kazuki pushed his coat to pull out a silver Jericho hand gun.

Pointing at the wolf creature, Kazuki shouted, “You can forget about making that horrible noise to spread them as your songs, Krach!!”

_BANG BANG!!_

The painful yelp came from their leader who got shot, the smaller Krach of a human corpse and animal-like lunged forward towards the attacker. On the coming first wave of attack, one of the four of corpse Krach raised its clawed hand to strike.

Jumped back as it’s about to land, Kazuki raised his gun and fire four consistent shots at the Krach’s neck.

As it let out a deafening screech, the said Krach exploded into nothingness. With one destroyed, Kazuki never stopped his attack against the krachs. One by one, each Krach exploded in the same way without fail from his hands.

Unaware to Kazuki, a wolf Krach was charging behind him and soon leap up to strike. Yet before it could strike, it beheaded from its neck by a swing from a blade. Separated from its body, the Krach exploded into nothingness.

But, the wielder of the blade voice shouted at the single-minded Kazuki, “Oi bro-com retard, give me a notice the next time you want to send your dead corpse back to your beloved little brother!”

“Leave my brother out of this, bastard…!” Finished his final kill at the last corpse Krach, Kazuki turned his head at the taller dark navy-blue-haired figure to retort, “And where the hell were you, Rikkun?!”

Rikkun, or known as, Riku grunted and retorted back in an annoyed tone, “With Reika searching for a bro-com idiot leapt off from his seat the moment the plane landed. But this saved us the trouble, your grandfather’s mouth is as big as usual.”

“I do NOT have a brother complex on my brother!” Raising his gun to the side in sync with his mouth moving, Kazuki fired three rounds from his gun at the incoming krach.

Not even bothering at the now-dead Krach, he continued, “And, I don't want to stick with someone who got mistaken and surrounded by people as a Muse idol! As an upcoming fresh graduate of Muse manager, I got things to settle soon, which is preparing my first day of work!”

Raised his katana up, Riku followed Kazuki. Stabbed into the bird Krach’s neck, he swung his katana single-handedly before countering back, “Well excuse me for being mistaken for one! And first day of work? You mean spoiling and pampering your beloved brother?”

Opening his mouth, Kazuki’s words were interrupted when a dark brown-haired ponytail woman came in and shouted at the both of them, “Hey blockheads, quit your couple fight for god’s sake! The enemy is— Look out, Kazu, Riku!!”

The large wolf krach stood upright again, its mouth opened once more. But this time, bright green energy orb concentrated in its mouth appeared and grew bigger at a steady pace.

“Damn it!” Riku cursed, raising his katana up ready to deflect the coming attack.

Just as Kazuki raised his gun up, a familiar voice sang aloud in a clear yet calm voice, “ _Donna ni kibishii unmei… De atte mo…._ ”

A tall raven-haired masked man, stepped in front of Kazuki. Rika and Riku showed a respective reaction of surprise and slight annoyance of the sudden intruder.

That slicked hairstyle and the familiar back, Kazuki recognised this figure anywhere even in that black navy uniform.

His head turned to glance at Kazuki, the said figure showed a small relief smile on his face before turning back to sing now with a determined tone, “ _Mirai no tame ni tatakau tame ni utau!_ ”

With a sudden burst of shock wave sending the Krachs back, the masked figure glowed in a gold-coloured aura surrounding its body. Held out a handheld microphone up, a melodic tune sounded from the said aura. As he channeled the aura into his microphone, it changes to a black halberd.

Gripped the halberd to his hands, he turned to Kazuki and smiled once more, “Leave this Krach to us, you three. Please help get everyone evacuate to safety.”

Kazuki nodded his head without hesitation to the masked man's words and replied with enthusiasm, “Understood! Let’s go, Rika, Rikkun!!”

“W-Wait, wait a minute–! Argh seriously, wait for us, Kazu!!” Rika let out a groan of frustration before following the now energetic and enthusiastic Kazuki after hearing what the masked man told to them.

“Oi—!” Before Riku could even called Rika out, he gave a glare at the masked man before following them in frustration at the turn of events.

Turning back to the front, the masked figure twirled his halberd and slammed onto the ground with a confident shout, “Let’s face the noise, Oren, Nero!”

“Understood, Alto.” Pair of mirror image figures wore the same mask and clothing theme in asymmetrical, similarly to their leader.

They stepped in from opposite side. The left parting masked figure raised his baton stick to tap on his shoulder and said in a monotone, “Together, Nero?”

“If Oren is with me, Nero isn’t scared,” Nero raised his baton stick up on his opposite hand, with the other hand entangled close with Oren’s hand.

**xxx**

**_Me no mae no kibō gui koroshita…_ **

“Hey, isn’t that the Symphonic Synchro Muse group?!”

“No doubt!! Their leader Alto, and his two members, Nero and Oren are here to help us!!”

“Isn’t their first debut concert coming the following week?! To see them here before… T… This isn’t a dream, right?!”

“As expected, the Emperor of Symphonic Synchro, Alto-sama! Not only the aura of confidence that come from his songs, but his lead to his members against Krach are the best!!”

“Kyaa~! It’s Oren-sama and Nero-sama! Not only they are cuter in person, but their dance moves are so synchronized!! Every steps and breath they take and do are just like one person themselves!!”

The earlier commotion of panic had turned into an excited yet boisterous chatters among the evacuating passenger. 

The surprise entrance of the Symphonic Synchro enamored the attentions of the fans within the passenger turned their fear into excitement.

Symphonic Synchro, an idol group of Muses. They charmed the whole of Japan before its first debut concert. No one knew where they came from or talent agency they belonged. But, their first impression skyrocketed their popularity.

**_Kurayami ni shouhi sareta hikari…_ **

At the line of evacuating passenger, Rika directed to one of her hand gesturing towards where the exit was. She noticed a group of ladies had stopped.

The obvious expression of awe and gossiping at seeing the group fighting against Krach, Rika rolled her eyes and reminded them, “Okay okay! Let’s get moving ladies! You will create a line here!”

Annoyed at her shout, one lady stopped and glared back at her to point out, “What are you, their manager? Can’t we even stop to look at them?”

Narrowed her eyes, Rika remained calm as being trained to be a professional Muse manager and spoke, “Well—!”

**_Owari ka? Unmei ka?_ **

_ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!_

A toad Krach landed right before Rika and the girls, let out a horrible croaking noise that sending the crowd to stop their movement and crouching in pain. Winced at the pain affected in her head, Rika turned to the group of girls and asked, “Are you girls okay?!”

Kazuki and Riku charged forward after leaving their position. Headed towards the Krach, the former shouted, “Shut your croaking up, ugly toad! You’re interfering with the live, so just die already!”

Stopped in his tracks, Kazuki fired at the Krach while Riku continued onwards. Once he was close enough, Riku jumped upwards and raised his katana. As he was to land, he strikes it downwards to slice the Krach into half.

Landed on the ground, more Krachs appeared and headed to their direction. Grunted annoyedly, Riku wondered aloud to his friend, “Damn it, how many are there left?!”

“As expected of a Wolf Krach… It’ll keep calling more of its allies until it’s dead!” Kazuki growled in frustration.

Agreeing Riku’s words, Kazuki remembered within 20 minutes a Krach will appear in trying to attack the passenger. But, they were dealt swiftly—

**_Sou ja nai darou?_ **

“Kazu, Riku, there’s an emergency!” Rika’s panic voice called out to the two men. Upon hearing, Kazuki and Riku headed over with now a shocked expression of what they were seeing.

Rika and the young girl whom she was resting in her arms while her friends showed a panic and tearful look.

Their friend was not only unconscious but her body and face was distorting like a static noise. The symptom happening was known “The Noise Syndrome”.

The Noise Syndrome was a virus coming from the screech that a Krach made. Once infected, the human body would be distorted by the static noise appearing on their body, covering them whole to transform into a Krach.

Lowered down beside Reika, Kazuki searched the pockets in his pants but only to growl in frustration, “Damn it, the antidotes are in my luggage!”

“W-What should we do, Kazu?!” Reika looked at Kazu, panic and fear slowly growing onto her.

“P-Please, you have to help her!”

“Anything, please save her!!”

Kazuki nodded and assured calmly, “I promise, I will not let her be turned into beings like them—!”

Reassured that to her, hope had come in to them. A familiar gentle singing voice grew louder to them, “ _Kyojaku furueru te o nigiri~_ ”

Turning over, Oren and Nero stood before them with a calm expression as they were singing.

Both kneeling on one of their knees, one of their hand hold each of the unconscious girl’s hands while the other touched her face.

Soothed the panic, a gentle voice singed out with their gaze never leaving her, “ _Kokoro wa kimerareta… Senritsu o utai~_ ”

Each word being sung out from their lips, the distortion faded away by the glowing aura emitted from their body to the young woman.

Her hand in Nero’s hold twitched, gradually opening her eyes to the relieved and tearful expression around her.

“Emi-chan…? Noriko-chan…?” The young girl muttered weakly of her friends’ names.

“Sayori-chan!!” The black-haired girl, Noriko, at once hugged her awakened friend.

The other brunette, Emi, let out relieved tears muttering, ‘Thank god’, that she was alright.

The trio let out a relieved sigh. It was fortunate that two members of Symphonic Synchro came over to help, otherwise, a tragedy would happen before them.

Both Nero and Oren leaned closer to Sayori and asked, “Are you alright, Sayori-san?”

Turned her head back to the front, a red embarrassed blush colored her cheeks and spoke out in a high pitch voice, “N-Nero-sama and O-Oren-sama?! W-Were you the one who…?!”

“You were unconscious of the Krach’s screech… Not only your friends, but we’re worried when it happened before our eyes…” Nero stated.

Nodding at Nero’s words, Oren followed, “Was it scary for you, Onee-san? But don’t worry, we’re here with you now… All of us…”

With their gentle smile, a bright smile shone on Sayori’s lips. Nodding, she replied with a more relaxed yet cheerful tone, “Y-Yes, I’m alright now! Thank you very much for saving me, Nero-sama, Oren-sama.”

As they helped her up, the duo placed a kiss on both her hands. Oren and Nero smiled once more and bowed, “It’s our wish to make sure you are well, Onee-san.”

As they turned to leave, they moved their head to look at Kazuki. A curious expression shown on the latter’s face. 

Nero and Oren showed a disappointed expression despite wearing a mask that written ‘Expected-of-no-good-Kazuki’.

Realized what's implied, Kazuki was about to retort back to them. The two joined up with their leader to sing the next the line of the song, “ _Sonna kanashii uta issho ni utatte_!”

**_Utau! Unmei no gia waga o tomanai_ **

Rushing towards the enemy, Nero turned his head and shouted while singing, “Oren!”

Tossing over his baton to Oren, the two batons in his hands generated electricity from Oren’s voice. Oren held up to form a cross formation, he shouted aloud, “Plus-counter!”

Rotated the sideway baton upright, Oren twirled the two batons and charged forward to the large Krach. Reached towards left foreleg, he slashed it upwards then from the right in a quick movement.

**_Utau! Kurayami no naka de hitori de atte mo_ **

**_Osorenai! Ware no uta wa kore yori tsuyoku_ **

Seconds later, sparks of electricity came out from the slash movement. Electrocuted the whole of its left leg, the wolf Krach let out a painful growl. Zoomed its head to Oren, the wolf Krach opens its mouth in trying to bite hold of Oren.

Upon noticing, Oren back stepped away from the charging head. 

Alto stepped forward, twirling his halberd forward and knocked the incoming head upwards. Alto commanded without a beat missed, “Now, Oren, Nero!”

**_utau! Mirai no tame ni_ **

Stepped back allowing the two to come forth, they approached forward while all the more continuing to sing. Closer, Oren handed the two batons to Nero. Nero continued forward as Oren stepped back and commanded, “Lightning Electrocution!”

Kneel onto the ground with one knee, Nero tapped the tip of batons downwards which discharged a stream of lightning. The stream of lightning glided across the ground to the injured left foreleg of the Krach.

**_Utau! Aisuru hito no tame ni_ **

Upon electrocuting the leg, the said Krach let out a growl as its leg broke apart and disintegrated into nothingness. Left a broken stump of its leg, the Krach collapsed on the ground.

Let another howl out, it sent out shock wave impacted towards the Symphonic Synchro group. Nero and Oren both jumped in the opposite direction, then jumped towards the wolf Krach to strike. Each leap across the Krach landed a blow against it.

Alto charged forward with his halberd armed in his hand. The wolf Krach noticed his incoming attack and attempted to strike. But, Alto moved to the side before turning to use the other fore leg to leap up into the air.

Leapt up high into the air, Alto impaled downwards onto the wolf Krach’s core. Singing loudly, Alto voiced out, “ _Koe o hitotsu ni shite mirai o tsukureru!_ Blitz Impact!”

**_Koe o hitotsu ni shite mirai o tsukureru_ **

Jumped away after he landed, hordes of stake-shaped energy beam rained downwards and pierced onto the Krach. Let out a loud painful growl, the wolf Krach fell onto ground. With a loud thud, the Krach exploded with its remains turned into nothingness.

As the three landed back onto the ground, thunderous clapping from the crowd applauded to them. Whether it was because they were the heroes or idols, it was all the same. It’s a job of a Muse to save humanity while performing to give hope to humanity.

Nero and Oren waving left and right side of the crowd, shouted in unison, “Thank you for the support, everyone!”

Turned the halberd back to a microphone, Alto faced towards the crowd and shouted to his mic, “Thank you, everyone! We hope everyone not only enjoyed our little performance!”

Voices of ‘Thank you’, ‘Thanks for the performance’, ‘Your songs are the best’ and ‘We love you Symphonic Synchro!’ screamed from the crowds excitedly. Let out a chuckle, Alto continued with a wide grin, “Thank you! Unfortunately, as our show has ended, a farewell must be bid….”

“Until our next meeting… The symphony of your soul synchronizes with ours!” The group spoke with their hand reached out to the crowd. The next moment, they poof and disappeared within the white puff of smoke.

Strong breeze of wind blew seconds later, revealing empty spots of where they stood. The crowds gossiped among themselves, some were taking their leave. Kazuki, Rika and Riku sighed in sync once giving the glance around them.

Kazuki stretched his body back and groaned, “Thank god! Good thing a Muse group assisted us, otherwise we’ll be questioned for letting an innocent turned into a Krach.”

“Tsk, don’t give too much credit to them if I were you. They may be heroes and idols, but who were the ones that had to deal both the Krachs when they invaded. And, the ones against those morbid fans of theirs?” Riku retorted with an obvious annoyed expression on his face.

“You—!” Kazuki looked over and glared at Riku.

Rika intercepted but agreed with Kazuki’s words, countered, “Kazu is right, Riku! Were it not for them, she would become a Krach. Plus, they have the power of Stimme to end those monsters!”

Stimme, the name of a special voice from Muse used as a weapon to combat Krach. The Stimme was the only power that capable of generating sound waves to cure against Noise Syndrome and to combat against Krach. 

Folded his arms, Riku gave a pointed look at Rika and reminded, “What about us? Don’t forget, we graduated from the University of Muse Management. We may not have possessed Stimme but were trained in dealing and even able to destroy them on our own.”

“But, this doesn’t mean, we’re not supposed to work with them, Rikkun,” Kazuki’s turn to retaliate at Riku’s argument. Raised his index finger up, he pointed out, “The fight with a Krach is similar to a live stage as our professor said. While the Muse performs at the front against the Krach, we managers handle the back with the Noise Syndrome.”

“But, you slipped on that part with the antidotes left in your luggage,” Rika pointed out at the earlier mistake Kazuki made. The latter gave himself face palm and mumbled in the lines of ‘It’s not like I want to forget.’

Sighed in resignation, Riku relented himself to agree the last point Kazuki made. Or, Rika’s reminder at Kazuki’s mistake and said, “I won’t deny what you said, Kazuki. But, we’re trained fighters. I’ll stop antagonizing every Muse if you can stop being a brother complex.”

Rika moved both her hands up to cover as she turned away to control the incoming burst of laughter. Kazuki's face grew with anger and embarrassment. Twitching with rage, he shouted while cracking his knuckles, “Well, why didn’t you told me straight you’re picking for a fight—?!”

“Kyaah, it’s Alto-sama! Wait for us, Alto-sama!”

A woman’s voice echoed through the Arrival Hall. The three paused their conversation and looked over, knowing how mysterious the group was. But, they balked at what they saw instead.

Alto in literal figure himself was walking and pulling luggage in a frightening fast pace, despite the hordes of fan girls behind were chasing after him. A minute of silence to comprehend, Riku spoke first, “Did that guy just…?”

“And right out in the public… His fans here are hungry with desperation and lust to get their hands onto him…? Is he insane or just plain stupid?!” Rika shouted in shock, unable to understand the actions of the Symphonic Synchro’s leader.

“He is stupid for putting himself in the open. But,” Folded his arms, Riku showed a small wicked smile at the still-running fans and pointed out, “At least, it’s amusing to watch them trying to chase after their dreams.”

Rolled her eyes, Rika gave a light smack on Riku’s shoulder for his teasing. She shook her head and agreed, “Who wouldn’t when they make rare appearances in the public, isn’t that right, Kazu—?”

Looked over to where her friend, a vacant spot was what she found instead. Rika raised her hand up to give herself a face palm, Riku voiced the shared frustration out, “God damn it! Let’s buy him a dog’s collar with a bell for his damn Christmas present!”

“I second to that, but first, let’s find that stupid bro-com! Kazu, where are you?!!” Rika agreed and separated ways with Riku in searching for their missing friend yet again.

**_ Part 1 END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is my first time writing a song, so I hope it's alright...  
> Hope you enjoyed the first part of chapter 1 :)


	3. Verse 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and Italic = Singing in background  
> Italic = Singing in Dialogue

** Verse 1-2  
**

The other end of arrival hall, Kazuki breathed in heavily and look around the area. When they caught sight of Alto, it caught Kazuki’s attention. But, the luggage Alto was pulling along was definitely his.

Thankful that it’s still safe, Kazuki needed to give chase to the culprit withholding his luggage. Without thinking, he at once followed Alto with the hordes of fangirls to find him. 

Being faster than them, Kazuki outran the fangirls yet he lost sight of Alto, failing to match up to his speed.

Gave a quick glance of where he was, Kazuki quietly muttered as he continued walking, “Wonderful, there’s nothing worse than Rika’s lecture on disappearing acts. Better hurry to find luggage and him or else—!”

In that split moment, Kazuki found himself pulled into a corner. As he was to demand the attacker’s purpose, his mouth covering by a larger hand. Before he could make a noise, a group of girls stopped at the intersection with one saying, “Where did Alto-sama go?!”

“Everyone, I heard someone saw Alto-sama gone this way!!”

“Really?! Let’s hurry!! Alto-sama!!”

The sound of running footsteps went past him instead of turning around of where they were. Once their voices no longer in range, Kazuki sighed in his head tiredly, “Should not have underestimated a fan’s obsession...”

“Everything is okay, Ojii-sama. The invaded Krachs are gone, we’ve eliminated them.”

Grey orbs widened with surprise, Kazuki moved his head to look at the owner of the voice. That raven black short-haired and brown orbs with a black spectacle on his face, long removed his hand from Kazuki’s mouth.

With the said hand moving to put his arm around Kazuki’s waist, he continued on talking to the caller on his phone, “We’re fine, Ojii-sama. It’s not a difficult job with Yuki-nee, Andre and Andrew’s help. Don’t worry, I’ll find Nii-sama to pick him up.”

Upon ending the call after saying ‘goodbye’ to his grandfather, the figure put his phone back to the pocket. But, he was surprised when the smaller figure in his hold had turned around to hug him.

Kazuki tilted his head up with annoyed expression and huffed, “Honestly…. If they know you’re Alto of Symphonic Synchro, they would’ve killed you for just coming out alone in the public… And this too, Seimei!”

A wry smile surfaced on Seimei's face, he wrapped Kazuki with both his arms affectionately. Seimei leaned his head to put his forehead against the other, he whispered, “Let them watch, Kazuki. I could always say I was just a little too excited to meet ‘Nii-sama’. And, I wanted to make sure you don’t forget your luggage too.”

Moved his head to give a small peck on Kazuki’s forehead, the latter remained unamused by this whole antic of what Seimei had done. Kazuki moved his hands up to pull Seimei’s cheek and scolded, “That’s not a good excuse before your first debut, Seimei!”

Seimei let out another sigh as he pulled his brother closer and cupped hold of his chin. He once again needed to reassure his ever-worrying older brother or, his lover.

Removed his spectacle off and leaned closer to Kazuki, he spoke, “You've got a point. It'd create a scandal as you said. But, fetching and reuniting my love after that performance we did…”

“And able to be with each other again after three years, despite those times we visit each other on our school breaks… I’m so happy to be with you again, Kazuki,” At that last word, Seimei placed his lips onto Kazuki and left him to moan in surprise at the gentleness.

He needed to rebuke on Seimei's assurance. But, he desired this than anything else. The two wrapped their arms closer to each other, Seimei wrapping Kazuki’s waist closer and Kazuki wrapped his arm around his neck.

With Seimei declaring that he was his love, he was hardly convinced it was a reality of being a forbidden relationship with his brother. 

Him, the adopted older brother of Seimei by three years and the top fresh graduate to be the next Muse Manager.

Yoshimiya Seimei, the adoptive younger brother of Kazuki, grandson of a small Jack-of-all-trade company and leader of Symphonic Synchro Muse group. 

Because of their roles, none in society would accept their relationship in the public.

Yet, neither of them wished for anyone to break them from each other. Pulled apart for air, the two gazed at each other with smiles on their lips. Rested his head on Seimei’s chest, Kazuki whispered, “I’m home, Sei...”

Nodded back, Seimei rested his head and replied in a loving tone, “Welcome home, Kazuki.”

The comforting silence grew between the two, resting and basking in each other’s warmth they longed for. But unknowingly to them, three figures were standing right beside them. 

While watching them, the shorter right-parting blonde male figure voiced out in a monotone voice of the scene, “Jiiiiii... Bakazuki’s brother complex is acting up again.”

“H-Hang on, Andre! I-It’s not true to say something like that about Kazu-chan!” A soft flustered feminine voice called out to Andre’s words.

“No, Andrew agrees Nii-sama too. Bakazuki is a big pervert that wants to get his hands onto Sei-nii,” The same monotone voice spoke out from the left parting blonde male figure’s words.

Red with embarrassed expression, Kazuki quickly pulled apart from Seimei to glare at the three. But, it was more towards the pair of blonde hair-colored twins standing beside the petite black-haired glasses woman. 

Rested one of his hand onto his hips, Kazuki retorted, “Who the hell you’re calling stupid pervert and brother complex?!”

Seimei removed his arms around Kazuki upon seeing them. He wore his spectacles back and greeted the three, “Thank you for the hard work as always, Yuki-nee, Andre, Andrew.”

“Hold it, don’t thank them here yet! Yuki-chan definitely did a good job, but this two...!” Kazuki intercepted just as Yukiko was about to reply, she flinched at the sudden outburst with a concerned expression.

Kazuki pointed his finger to the two and pointed out, “Not only they disrespect me as your Muse manager of Symphonic Synchro! To show me that face was a complete disservice for any fans that sees!”

Quietly, the twins glanced one another then back again. Andre first spoke out, “Andre and Andrew think there’s nothing wrong with that." 

"Even if Sei-nii chose Bakazuki as the manager, Bakazuki is still the no-good incompetent Bakazuki,” Andrew added further from his twin’s words.

“Are you picking a fight with your manager?!” Kazuki shouted.

“If it’s against Bakazuki, Andre and Andre will have a 999,999% chance of winning in a fight,” Andre and Andrew replied in unison, a glint appearing right beside their eyes.

“Then I’ll have a 1,000,000% chance of winning in this fight!!” Kazuki roared back to retaliate.

With Kazuki and the twins at their usual bickering, Seimei and Yukiko on the sidelines showed a nervous smile. 

Yukiko remembered and took out a plastic packet filled with green gem stones. Handed the plastic packet over to Seimei, she spoke to deter their attention from the quarrel, “Ah, Sei-chan! This is what I’ve gathered today.”

Perked his attention to Yukiko, Seimei showed a grateful smile. He took hold of the plastic packet and thanked, “Thank you very much for the help as always, Yuki-nee.”

Yukiko shook her head and assured cheerfully, “It’s my job as the assistant Muse manager, Sei-chan. But… Sei-chan, you’ve realized it, haven’t you?”

“Yes… The appearances of Krachs are increasing at a frightening rate. They come in groups as a concentrated attack,” Seimei showed a thoughtful look with furrowed brows of worry as he muttered to himself, “Could it be…?”

Wondered what had Seimei muttered to himself, Yukiko spotted a scratch mark on the back of Seimei’s palm. She gasped in horror, “S-Sei-chan, you’re injured!”

Brought back to the reality, Seimei wondered for a second before turning to see where Yukiko’s gaze was focusing. 

The quarrel between the three had stopped their argument and focused their attention at the two. Andre and Andrew approached over to Seimei first, looking at the injury. Andre then reiterated, “Sei-nii's injured?”

Seimei pulled back his hand. He reassured the two whom were showing worried expression on their faces, “It’s nothing serious, both of you. It's just a minor injury.”

“You said that, yet it becomes worse the next day. Let me see it,” Kazuki said, coming over and giving a closer inspection of it. It's worrying for them.

Raised his hand closer, Kazuki continued, “It’s a minor injury after all so…”

Kazuki gave a gentle lick to the wound on Seimei's hand. While doing so, he reassured to everyone, “A wash against the wound and apply plastering over it will suffice.”

The scene of Kazuki ‘tenderly’ licking at Seimei’s wound given unique sorts of reaction around him. 

Yukiko blushed with a shy expression of what she watched, but the twins balked despite the poker expression on their faces.

But, Seimei at first surprised by his older brother’s action and soften with a warm yet well-hidden tender gaze. 

Pulled back, Kazuki took out a handkerchief to wrap it around the wound as a makeshift bandage.

Once done, he grinned and declared, “There! Now, we must get back home—!”

“AH! THERE YOU ARE, THIS STUPID BRO-COM!!” Rika’s voice yelled loud enough to make Kazuki flinched at the outburst. As he turned around, Rika stood before him with a dark and furious expression.

She jabbed her finger into Kazuki's chest and shouted into his face, “We had enough of your disappearing tricks, Yoshimiya Kazuki! Not only that, when I found you, what do I see?! You, molesting him with your brother complex affections!!”

Seimei moved in front of Kazuki on seeing the anger flared at the latter. With a calm voice, he attempted to give his own explanation to her, “Wait, Rika-san! This is a misunderstanding. Nii-sama was just tending to my injuries, so—!” 

Unfortunately, Rika had ignored his words and remained focused on Kazuki. Angered at the last sentence, Kazuki retorted back, “Molesting?! Excuse you, I was just treating my brother’s wound! I would've done the same to the rest as a Muse manager.”

The twins raised their hand up, getting the attention at the two. They spoke in unison with a deadpan voice, “Andre and Andrew will reject Bakazuki’s treatment. To be treated by Bakazuki, is as equivalent as getting disease of stupidity.”

The 'self-proclaimed' Muse manager glared at them, but Rika jabbed her fingers and pointed out, “You could’ve treated him like a normal brother would, for god's sake!”

One of Kazuki's eyes twitched, getting offended at her words. Right as he was about to retort, he spotted Riku came rushing in from Rika’s back. 

But, the expression on Riku’s face showed exasperation and concern towards gained curiosity to him. 

Before Kazuki could ask, Riku grabbed hold of Kazuki’s arm and pulled him. He glanced at the rest who stood still in confusion and shouted, “Get moving, you idiots! The Euterpe are here coming after us, they know what the hell happened here!”

Having said that, a group of men in black appeared behind them. One of them shouted, “There they are! All of you are to follow us for an interrogation!”

“C-Crap!” Rika gasped at the appearances of men-in-black. Yukiko and the twins gulped silently with panic arising from their mind.

“Hold! All of you!!” On cue from the next voice that shouted, everyone followed the running Riku to escape from the Euterpe Organization.

**xxx**

In the living room, at the second floor of Yoshimiya Jack-of-all-trade 4-story level building. There was a small square brown platform area with two large sound speaker side by side.

Tapped the mic twice, an elderly man slicked back long white hair with a beard reached to his collarbone stood on the stage. He wore wearing a dark blue kimono with light blue colored haori.

With a cheerful expression, he announced into the mic, “Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to the welcome-back-party for my grandson, Kazu-chan! Now before we begin the party, does Kazu-chan have any few words to say?”

On cue moving towards the said gray-haired man, Kazuki peeping through the window from the side with a pointed look. Heard his grandfather’s words, he replied, “How about getting those Euterpe idiots off our backs?! Damn it, they are still here…”

From the airport back to their place, it was a journey of hell to them. Because of their unlicensed and unnecessary involvement, along with the arrival of the mysterious Symphonic Synchro group. They were suspected and to be arrested for their actions.

The Euterpe organization, an organization which gathered, coordinated and supported the Muse in willing to fight against the Krach and role as an idol. 

To them, Symphonic Synchro were an eyesore, nobodies trying to steal jobs from them or hero-wannabes. 

Despite even sharing the same goal to end Krachs, they were more concerned on their reputation in Kazuki’s eyes. 

Rika peeped through the window at the other end, cringed at the men-in-black standing at the district walkway.

She sighed and turned to the elderly man, wondered, “Seigo-san, what did you told them if I could ask…?”

“Something an old man says, Rika-chan!” With a bright smile, Seigo assured to her with his hand raised up to the black screen tablet, “I apologize, gentlemen. But, I’m just an old man running a simple company. It's not possible of those no-good Muses living under my roof.”

Planted a face palm onto her face, Riku sighed and deadpanned at his answer, “If I were you, I wouldn’t rely on the net too much, Oji-san. Those makes it more suspicious than ever.”

Seimei took many variety kinds of sushi from the dining table. He handed a plate full of different sushi to Kazuki. Then, he turned towards Seigo and attested, “Ojii-sama had given his explanation, so let’s wait for them to leave, right?”

“That’s exactly right, Sei-chan!” Seigo snapped his finger, much to Riku’s chagrin.

Yukiko who was taking another maki roll to her plate, enquired, “So, they won’t leave at least until late night…?”

“Seems like it,” Andre and Andrew replied in unison, they themselves taking their own plate of sushi to eat.

Tapped few times on his tablet, the speaker amplified the music chosen from Seigo’s tablet. As he left it there, Seigo patted Riku and Rika’s back, suggested, “Just enjoy the party in meantime! Ah, Kazu-chan! Jii-chan want to speak with you!”

Looked up to see the hand gesture for him to come along, Kazuki with one hand raising his plate high up. The other was preventing the twins from getting his share. He showed a curious look and obeyed with a wary tone in his voice, “S-Sure… Coming!”

**xxx**

On the first floor in the Yoshimiya office building, it’s their main office. Right inside the President's office, Kazuki entered with Seigo whom stretched his body. Breathing in a deep breath, Seigo chirped to himself while going back to his seat, “What an eventful day!”

“Tell me about it…,” Kazuki sighed agreeing to his grandfather’s words, not bothering to define his terms of ‘eventful’.

Soon, Kazuki showed both knowing expression and the smile to his grandfather. He postured with a proud posture and spoke, “So… I told you I'd graduate three years with no problems, didn’t I?!”

Seigo rolled his eyes and pointed out, “You did. You spam my Inbox of your final semester result every minute until Jii-chan had to send his tablet to fix!”

Scratched his head, Kazuki nervously chuckle and apologized, “Sorry, Jii-chan…! I thought you didn’t get my result for the first… But, I did fulfill your condition, didn’t I?”

“Yes yes, you did. I’m proud of you, Kazuki,” Seigo returned with a proud smile and continued, “Seihou and Sumiko-san will be proud as well from the heavens… Once again, congratulations for graduating to be a Muse Manager, Kazu-chan.”

“Then… Kazu-chan, let me ask you again,” The relaxed atmosphere turned tense with Seigo’s face showing a serious expression to Kazuki. He asked in a firm tone despite his hoarse voice, “Are you happy with Sei-chan?”

Blinked his eyes with a surprised expression, Kazuki showed a thoughtful look. With no hesitation, Kazuki showed a determined smile, “To be with Seimei, it’s the happiest and most selfish thing I could asked for a stranger that came into his family 11 years with no memories of myself.

“When you gave me that condition to be him, not only it’s a challenge… I’m happy and thankful when you gave me that chance, Jii-chan. Because going there, I could achieve more strength for Seimei and myself. The strength I received from there was all to protect and make Seimei happy.

With a bright grin, Kazuki proclaimed, “My answer won’t change, I’m happiest with Seimei by my side. And I’ll do everything in my power to make him happy and safe!”

Long minute of silence later, Seigo showed a relieved smile and sighed, “Sei-chan had gotten a handful bride himself to the family.”

Annoyed expression showed on Kazuki’s face of being referred as the bride, but Seigo continued, “But if it’s Kazu-chan, I'd feel relieved since Sei-chan’s Stimme is strongest when he sings for you.”

A bright shade of red colored Kazuki’s cheeks. Seigo showed a cheeky smile and waved his hand, said back in his normal peppy voice, “Okay okay! I won’t tease Kazu-chan or Sei-chan will be angry with me when I do. Go back to the party and… Welcome home, Kazu-chan.”

Kazuki sighed and nodded to his grandfather’s words, replied with a small grin on his lips, “Ah… I’m home, Jii-chan.”

As Kazuki walked towards the exit and left with the door clicked closed, Seigo let out another happy sigh. 

He looked at the photo frame with a picture of an older man resembling Seimei, younger looking Kazuki and Seimei.

Picked up the photo frame, Seigo muttered to himself, “The voices they sing are the same as yours Seihou. Please continue watching over them….”                                              

While looking at the picture, Seigo didn't hear the loud screams. The screams of Kazuki accusing Andre and Andrew eating up his plate of Sushi before he could have any.

**_ Part 2 END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's not that long, I've updated the next one but here's the next part!  
> The next part will have something going on, so hope you guys enjoyed reading so far! :D


	4. Verse 1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold & Italic = Singing in the background  
> Italic = Singing in Dialogue

** Verse 1-3 **

Late evening in the office building basement, which was converted into a Muse training center. 

Kazuki and Yukiko had evaded the rest of the party while the rest still celebrating above them. 

Though Rika had left earlier in the evening once seeing that there were lesser Euterpe men standing outside the building.

Despite it was a welcome back party for him, Kazuki felt the need to take care of more important things. The important things being enhancement of the black microphone Seimei and the twins wielded known as S.A.S.S.

The S.A.S.S., known as Stimme Amplification Sound System, a weapon developed in combat against the Krach. It took the form of a black microphone when unused. But combining with the power of Stimme, it changed to a weapon based on one’s Stimme.

Each S.A.S.S. had their own configuration for four different Stimme and seven Elemental powers. The four Stimme being the speed: Flink, the defense: Stahlig, the offense: Stark, and, the balanced Stimme: Oberton.

The Elemental powers were secondary powers which conjured from a Muse’s Stimme when they sang. There were seven types which were: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Holy, Darkness and last, Aether.

The first S.A.S.S. was developed by the founder of the Melpomene company. But, as times went by the Krach grew stronger in both size and combat power.

And, the power of Stimme varied from a person to a person. The source of power came from one’s reason to fight or instead, to sing. 

Hence, the Melpomene company worked with Euterpe in developing a range of weapons for every registered Muse in the organization.

To support or enhance a S.A.S.S., only the military, central government, first class research institutes, famous schools, and powerful corporations registered under Euterpe. 

They would be granted with S.A.S.S. maintenance equipment and related trained personnel.

But, for some reasons, the Yoshimiya Jack-of-all-trade office also contained state-of-the art S.A.S.S. maintenance equipment. Along with that, there’s a recording studio, training room for both combat and dance for a Muse.

_**xxx** _

“Kazu-chan, it’s done!”

At Yukiko’s voice, Kazuki spun around from the swivel white office chair and showed a thankful smile. “Thanks for the help as always, Yuki-chan. And, sorry for the trouble when you should rest with them…”

The bespectacled girl shook her head with a smile, continued walking in while carrying three black microphones, a pair of silver guns and a katana.

Once setting them down on the table, she replied, “It’s all right, I’m the assistant manager for Symphonic Synchro. So, it’s my job to help you, Kazu-chan!”

“Thanks again, Yuki-chan,” Turned back to look at the monitor, Kazuki pointed out. “With the residue, you’ve collected from the Krach, both the maintenance and enhancement are going well. 

“With this level, they should be on the equal level with Euterpe standard rank A Muse group.”

“I see…,” Yukiko nodded in understanding, though she soon spoke her question from her mind, “But… What about for Riku-kun and yours—?”

“Oh, that?” Kazuki stood up from his seat, walked to where Yukiko was standing. 

He picked up the katana and answered, “Rikkun’s Howling Razor enhancement and maintenance is all right. 

“The Willbreaker, but… It seems to reach its maximum limit in further enhancement.”

“Kazu-chan…,” Yukiko muttered with a worried tone.

He sighed in resignation and admitted to Yukiko, “It was a gift. Or their last gift when I scored well in my practical combat test when I was in middle school….”

With a sad smile, Kazuki traced the gun with his free hand and continued, “It’s advised from my lecturers to get a better weapon. Since any further tempering would completely break apart. But until then…”

The furrowed brows with narrowed eyes, seeing Kazuki had tightened the grip on the katana. Yukiko nodded and assured, “It’s all right, Kazu-chan… Oji-san would be proud that you’re maintaining your S.A.S.S.”

With her hands patting his back gently, Kazuki’s face surfaced a small smile and mumbled, “Thanks, Yuki-chan….”

Returned with a cheerful smile, Yukiko took hold of the three microphones and headed towards the door. While walking, she informed, “I’ll give back the S.A.S.S. to them. Is there anything you need above?”

“My gun holster and bullets… Thanks for the help!” Kazuki shouted back.

“No problem!”

The sounds of her footsteps echoed the room as she left, leaving Kazuki alone. The latter sighed and set the katana on the table. Walked back to the monitor, his gray orbs scanned the result of the enhancement. But, none went into his head.

It had been 6 years since they left the world. As far as he could remember, the death of Seimei’s parents was the cruelest incident, both were being murdered and died a bloodied death. The murderer behind this remained unknown let alone caught.

Not only that, because of that incident… Kazuki’s hand moved up to touch his bandaged neck, the area of his vocal cord. He thought to himself, “Before I could even find them who killed Tou-san and Kaa-san… I've already lost this power, what a twist….”

“I’ve brought both the gun holster and the bullets, where do you want me to place them?” A voice called out behind, making Kazuki snapped out from his thoughts.

Nodded to the voice, Kazuki replied while his eyes remained glued to the screen, “Thanks, Yuki-chan. You can put them right next—!”

But upon realizing the voice didn’t belong to Yukiko, Kazuki spun around and nearly jumped in surprise as he shouted, “S-Seimei?!”

“I hope I’m not bothering you, Nii-sama,” Seimei smiled gently, wearing a black long-sleeve crew-neck T-shirt in navy and elasticized drawstring-waist trousers. He set the pair of the gun holster and a box onto the table where the pair of guns was.

Gulped nervously at the sight of his lover, Kazuki shook his head and assured with his usual bright grin, “N-Nope! Nii-chan is never bothered when my cute little brother comes to Nii-chan for something!”

Seimei smiled wider at the welcoming gesture, sat on the empty swivel chair behind Kazuki. He asked his question, “How’s the synchronization with the S.A.S.S.?”

“It’s done for yours, Andre and Andrew. The new songs and abilities composed by Yuki-chan are inside. You guys will able to use them for combat,” Kazuki explained as he turned back to the screen.

His answer made Seimei tilted his head in confusion. As watching Kazuki’s hands typing on the keyboard, Seimei asked, “Would they be part of our first performance debut too?”

“No, another concert in Spring. Yuki-chan is still working on the dance steps and costume. So, hopefully, it’ll be done by then,” Kazuki smiled as he thought future projects to work on as the Muse Manager of Symphonic Synchro.

Brighten up by the prospect, Seimei smiled wider and complimented, “That’s good to hear, Nii-sama. But then again, it’s expected of Nii-sama since you’re always thinking about us and the fans.”

Scratched his head bashfully, Kazuki laughed out and replied, “Of course! it’s my job as your Muse Manager to search for opportunities for Symphonic Synchro to become the top Muse group!”

While he was talking, Kazuki found himself pulled and landed into Seimei’s lap. 

The pair of arms wrapped around his waist, Seimei rested his head on his shoulder comfortably.

Blushed at the close contact, Seimei answered the unasked questions in Kazuki’s mind, “You’re doing a good job as always, Kazuki. And, since you did such a good job, you get a good 30 minutes break.”

“I-I still have work—!”

Seimei wrapped his arm tighter and pulled Kazuki closer, warned with a light tone, “After the 30 minutes break, Kazuki.”

“If you say so…,” As Kazuki sighed, he remembered and grinned, “Oh right! Jii-chan earlier had discussed with me on the agreement we made before I left off to Australia.”

“What did Ojii-sama say?” Seimei asked one of his brows raised with curiosity.

Moved his body around as much in the constraint space, Kazuki placed his arms on Seimei’s shoulder as he straddled above him. “I fulfill the promise of graduating there in one piece, so… Jii-chan gave us his approval to both of us.”

Widened his eyes, Seimei rested his forehead against his lover and smiled the most joyful smile he had. “That’s great… Even though I'm glad and happy Ojii-sama accepted, I feel guilty and sad that I brought you the suffering—”

Reached both his hand out to give a light tap on Seimei’s cheek, Kazuki sighed and leaned closer to him. His brown orbs perked up to attention, Kazuki corrected. “If there is one thing I suffer… Is not being there for you when you needed me the most, Seimei.”

Looked into the gray orbs as to take in what his lover said, Seimei nodded and mumbled. “You’re right… I’m sorry for thinking too much, Kazuki. I’m so glad you’re here with me now like this…”

“So do I, Seimei…”

A hand stroked his hair was like a signal, Kazuki closed his eyes and soon a familiar warmth pressed against his lips.

Soon, a tongue licked his lower lips, requesting for permission to access into the cavern. Opening his mouth, Seimei’s tongue went into his mouth. Two tongues danced and wrapped around each other hungrily, rubbing every spot they could reach.

Kazuki was the first to pull back with a trail of saliva separating from their lips. The blush on his face had made his pout adorable to Seimei’s eyes, Kazuki pointed out, “Aren’t you supposed to let me have a break…?”

Mischievous smirk retorted his question, Seimei raised one of his brows amusedly. “Wasn’t someone being workaholic just after he landed back home, dealing with the Krachs and Euterpe organization… And this?”

The shade of Kazuki’s blush turned darker, as he tried to come up with a reason.

Seimei’s smirk grew wider, and he leaned towards Kazuki’s ears, whispered huskily, “Besides, it was a reward for treating my injury earlier too, Kazuki.”

Kazuki let out a quiet gasp when Seimei licked and nibbled his ears. When Seimei ground his hips against the other, the Muse manager moaned in resignation and reminded, “Well, make it a quick one… Yuki-chan would be back soon…!”

“Understood, my love,” Moved away from his ears, Seimei pressed his lips hard to Kazuki’s again. 

As he pulled away from Kazuki leaving a trail of saliva, Seimei slowly trailed from his lips to his bandaged neck.

He left each butterfly kisses on his neck made Kazuki moaned softly in pleasure.

Kazuki’s grip on Seimei’s arms tightened as he moaned, “S…. Seimei… Ah!”

Chuckled at his lover’s reaction after nipping a sensitive spot, Seimei moved one of his hand to slide up Kazuki’s shirt.

While his lips had moved to Kazuki’s ear to nibble, the other hand moved towards the back of his lover’s neck. When he was to undo the bandages—

“Hey bro-com retard, stop your fantasizing dream of your brother and give me back my Howling Razor already!!” The voice made Seimei paused his actions. But, it made Kazuki flinched and nearly fall from his position.

While Kazuki grumbled at Riku’s insult, Seimei let out a sigh and said, “Looks like we’ll have to continue this later…”

“But before that, let’s fix the speaker to warn us before something like this happens,” Kazuki sighed too. But, the pair shared another smile and laughter to each other before getting ready to leave.

_**xxx** _

At the back room of the Yoshimiya building, Riku sighed while tapping his feet impatiently. Yukiko, who had escorted him to the exit, assured, “D-Don’t worry, Kazu-chan should be here any minute!”

“He better be, whether it’s the synchronization or his fantasy of his brother,” Riku grunted.

Speak of the devil, the said gray-haired man came out of the basement with Seimei following behind him. 

As Kazuki continued chatting with Seimei, he had didn’t notice the scowl on Riku’s expression. Kazuki continued, “Once we save up enough, let’s go back to Australia again! You’ll enjoy the new—!”

“AHEM!” Taken by surprise by a loud cough, Kazuki turned around to see Riku’s unimpressed scowl and Yukiko’s nervous smile on her lips. 

Realized at once, Kazuki showed an apologetic grin and said, “M-My bad… But your Howling Razor is done!”

A few seconds of silence, Riku relented a sigh and approached Kazuki. He took back his katana. And, Riku replied with a tired yet annoyed tone, “For hell’s sake… If there’s a problem with the synchronization, at least give me a heads up, dumbass!”

“My bad, geez!” Kazuki apologized, though scowled when Riku ruffled his hair.

Chuckled at his older brother’s pout, Seimei bowed his head and spoke, “Thank you for coming to Nii-sama’s welcome-back party, Riku-san. I hope you had enjoyed it.”

“Ah… Thanks for having me and Rika around,” Riku replied.

Able to remove Riku’s hand off his head, Kazuki looked at both Seimei and Yukiko, said, “I’ll escort Riku back home. Don’t stay up too late, you two.”

“Be careful, Kazu-chan,” Yukiko smiled.

Seimei smiled, patted Kazuki’s head and suggested, “I’ll come with you along too, Nii-sama.”

Instantly, a blush faintly colored on Kazuki’s cheeks. He quickly shook his head and grinned. “Y-You don’t have to, Seimei! Nii-chan will be back home safe before you know it! Besides, it’s only a few streets down, so nothing bad could happen!”

Though again, Kazuki didn’t see the scowl on Riku’s face and the annoyed glare directing to Seimei for unknown reasons. 

Seimei shook his head and insisted worriedly, “But still, Nii-sama—!”

“Relax! I’ll call you guys if we went into problems! I’ll be going, then!” Kazuki shouted once more before leaving off with a less-annoyed Riku following him. But, he didn’t take notice of the growing concerns on their faces.

_**xxx** _

Dark winter night with the lit-up street lamp on the road, Kazuki walked side by side with Riku to escort back to his home. But, Riku repeated his words earlier, “You don’t have to go that far to send me back, you know.”

“It’s fine, Rikkun. Besides, you look like you have something you want to say,” Kazuki pointed out, with his grey orbs looking over at his friend.

“Again?” A suspicious stare back at Kazuki, Riku questioned with a groan coming out from his lips. “Are you a mind reader or something?”

“Not really,” With a shrug from his shoulders, Kazuki raised one of his hand and dug his ear with his pinky finger. He corrected his words, “It’s more of someone was singing the most horrible off-key song about being urgent in wanting to ask me something…”

Another frustrated growl from his lips, Riku planted a facepalm on his face and complained, “Could you not do sometimes? And also, stop commenting everything you know it’s a song to you!”

“Sure, if I can find the damn off button for this!” Kazuki huffed with an annoyed expression to Riku. He then looked away and grumbled to himself, “It’s not that I want to. Plus it’s not happening every day… And, it sounds like a song with an actual melody…”

Rolled his eyes, Riku chose not to comment further. But since his friend brought it up, he asked what was on his mind, “So…. What’s your plan after they got their first debut?”

“Same as usual, they would appear whenever Krach shows up right before those Euterpe guys notice them!” Kazuki replied as though it was the most obvious in the world. He added further with a proud grin on his lips, “Our detection of their appearance is way better than theirs!”

“With your disappearance trick and your big mouth shared with that old man, it’s no doubt it’s that hard to find.”

“Hey!” Kazuki glared at Riku and growled back at his words. He faced back to the front, went on, “Besides… I want to continue both Tou-san’s and Kaa-san’s job too. I want their song to save everyone from the Krach, to make them smile and feel safe from the terror against them…”

Stopped in his tracks, Kazuki gazed up towards the sky and resumed, “When they were still alive, Tou-san go around in disguise to fight those Krachs. He used his song to heal and save the innocents. Kaa-san would be on the sidelines doing the most amazing job as Tou-san’s manager.”

“Those two, huh… They not only outrank most of the S and SS rank of Euterpe’s Muse Group. But, even one or two Muse SSS rank groups too,” Riku said.

As a small smile surfaced. Kazuki explained with a more cheerful tone, “She’s the best mother anyone could ask. A mother who takes good care of her kids and helping those in need when fighting against Krachs. That’s her even without the power of Stimme.

“Those two are people Seimei and I wanted to be, our songs to help and save everyone. Idiots from those in Euterpe only cared about fame and greed, 

“Hence, Symphonic Synchro formed as the savior of Humanity!” Proudly declaring, Kazuki raised and clenched his fist excitedly.

“That’s true,” Acknowledged with a nod from his head, Riku glanced at his bandaged neck. He asked knowingly to his friend, “But, are you really fine just being on the sidelines? Not be on stage with your brother to sing or even help him, don’t you want to go back to the spolight again?”

The excited grin on Kazuki’s face turned into a sad smile. He admitted with a defeated tone, “It can’t be helped, can I? What’s lost can’t return that easily. Besides, I’m nothing more than a nobody on stage.”

He folded his arms to the back, kicking the dust on the ground lightly. “Unlike Seimei now, the me on that spotlight can’t be compared to them. And, I didn’t really want to be popular too. I just want my songs to be able to save and make someone smile.

“It was also expected people even forgotten I ever existed after I lost my Stimme. If anything, I’m just glad to be able to help Seimei now since he shared the same dreams with Tou-san and Kaa-san. So, you know I won’t stop by something like this, don’t you?”

At the smirk appeared on Kazuki’s face, Riku stared at it for a moment. He snorted back with a snarky remark, “Considering how much of a workaholic you still are…”

“’A concert must go on until your soul no longer sings’, won’t it?” Riku quoted a phrase he knew Kazuki always say in a crisis.

“Obviously! That’s how I roll, the Muse Manager of Symphonic Synchro! Though,” 

Kazuki faced Riku and asked with a curiosity written over his face, “What about you, Rikkun?”

“Hm?” Riku raised one of his eyebrows.

Kazuki explained his earlier question, “What are you going to do as well after this? Your parents died when you’re young, and you have no known relatives…”

Paused for a moment to think, Riku shrugged and answered casually, “Who knows? Probably I’ll sign on with the military or those Krach-hunter organization. Or, I’ll just work with Yukiko to become your personal assistant.”

“Me? Why—!” Like a treasure hunter that found his jackpot while searching for a treasure, Kazuki exclaimed in horror, “AH! How dare you try to lay your hands onto Seimei and those two as to take over my role as their Manager, Akazuna Riku!”

The finger pointing at him accusingly, Riku gave back a death glare and shouted, “Hah?! Are you deaf or something?!! Why the hell do I want your damn job, bro-com retard?!! I said to help you, not taking your damn brother!”

“Huh? Why me?” Kazuki repeated his question.

Gritted his teeth, Riku answered, “Isn’t it because—?!”

Realized what he was to say next, Riku closed his mouth. But, this left Kazuki confused and prodded for his answer, “Because…?”

“I can’t say it, can I…?” Riku thought to himself, their friendship would not only have suffered. The answer was clear every time he spent his time together with Kazuki.

With a sigh, he ruffled Kazuki’s hair and answered, “As your best friend of 5 years, if Rika and I don’t watch over you. Yukiko will eventually die from overworking together from your brother complex.”

“Bastard!” With a loud growl, Kazuki smacked the hand above him away and glared at Riku. Though Riku returned the glare with his own, it didn’t last long. The two eventually laughed for no reason.

Riku’s face then showed an assured smile on his lips, answered, “Don’t worry too much, Kazuki. I’ll manage something with the old man if the opportunity arises. He needs more help to take care of you than the company.”

“Sure, whatever you say then,” Kazuki rolled his eyes while smiling at his friend’s antics, both resumed walking down the road.

As they were walking, an unknown voice called out to the two, “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Alerted by the strange voice from their front, Riku and Kazuki stopped and pulled out their weapon at the black-hooded figure. Kazuki tried to inspect of who they were, but the hood concealed their face well.

The figure repeated their words once more, “We’ve been waiting for your arrival…. Reuel-sama.”

As that said, the black-hooded figure bowed respectfully towards Kazuki. Both looked at each confused, and Kazuki turned back and spoke without lowering his gun, “You’ve got the wrong person. I’m not this ‘Reuel’ person you’ve spoken about.”

The figure ignored Kazuki’s words and repeated their emotionless tone words, “We’ve been waiting for you, Reuel-sama. Our Lord has been waiting years to see you again.”

Stepped in front of Kazuki, Riku glared at them and pointed out coldly, “Didn’t you hear him the first time? You got the wrong person. Kazuki isn’t—!”

“Reuel-sama is the Muse Manager of Symphonic Synchro Muse group lead by their leader, Alto, who is none other than your adoptive brother, Yoshimiya Seimei. 

“Within the group, there are two known members: Nero and Oren in Symphonic Synchro. They formed as a sub-unit within the group, known as Mirror Ringer, whom both are your adoptive younger brothers, Andre and Andrew Ross. 

“You’re without a doubt, our Lord has been seeking for many years,” Another figure wearing the exact black-hooded cloak appeared, bowing respectfully at Kazuki too.

“This… How is it possible for them to know?! Who the hell are they?!” Kazuki thought, his index finger readied at the trigger to fire at them. His gray orbs glared at them and growled fiercely at them, “Who are you people exactly?! Which Muse group or Organization you belong to?!!”

The two-hooded figure faced at each other for a second. They turned back to Kazuki and spoke in synch, “Our Lord does not wish to reveal when there’s a companion with you. But, if you displayed any resistance before us, we are ordered to bring—!”

_BANG!_

As one of the figures tried to approach Kazuki, the latter fired a shot onto the ground in front of the approaching figure. Kazuki narrowed his eyes determinedly spoke, “I don’t care who you guys are. But, tell your damn Lord that there’s no way I’ll be going with you!”

“……. So it shall be, Reuel-sama,” As that said, countless of the black-hooded figure appeared behind the two-hooded figure. With each armed with a weapon, they charged forward.

Before Kazuki fired from his gun, Riku pulled his arm along to escape as the figure began their chase onto them. He shouted to Kazuki before the latter could ask anything, “Don’t just stand there! Let’s get out of here!!”

****_ End of Part 3 _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to be done OTL  
> Hope you guys like the new chapter!  
> The next one will probably be a while again, so I apologize for another wait OTL  
> Lastly, the story is also available in Wattpad, Penana, Deviantart, Quotev and AO3! :D


End file.
